Baboon Thunder
by Arrancar14
Summary: Renji while looking for Shuuhei to come join him and the others to drink, finds something better to do with his time. Minor Spoilers from the SS Arc and the Arrancar Arc. Fluff, AU, slight OCC. Renji/OC. YAOI.


**Title**: Baboon Thunder

**Pairing**: Renji/My OC known as Seikatsu Kotoku

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Renji. They belong to the wonderful Kubo-sensei, who also owns Kensei. Kubo is so lucky he has these two.

**Author Notes**: I was up late last night and had this urge to write this fluffy drabble. I took five hours and I am quite proud of it. This is my first time posting an original character in a story, but do not hold back! The outcome of this will most likely decide if I shall post the original story that Seikatsu was born from. For an idea of Seika, go to my profile to see his bio. One last thing before you bite my head off, this is a Yaoi fanfiction and has two GUYS kissing. If that disturbs you in anyway, please press the back button. I hate how some people will leave a stupid remark about how 'fag' this story is. Don't like it, then don't read it. Anyways, onward to the fluff!

Renji poked his head through the door and looked around. "Hey, sempai, wanna go drinkin' tonight with the others?" He really wished Shuuhei would say yes so they could catch up on recent events.

There was a noise of a book being closed harshly and set on another. Seikatsu didn't even look up at the lieutenant. "He's not here, Renji. I let him go early because he said tonight was their anniversary." Seikatsu opened a new book and scanned through the pages.

Renji stepped into the office with confusion planted on his face. "Shuuhei's been dating someone?" Seikatsu nodded absentmindedly as he skimmed a section in another opened book. Renji frowned at the spectacle. "How come Senna's not here either? You let her off the leash too?"

Seikatsu smiled a little before turning the page. "She said she was going to help Hinamori out with her work, which is surprising as she doesn't even do it here." He moved a book onto another to read the contents of the book under it. "Also, Senna cannot be contained with a leash alone. She would change the way the saying 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you' toward her benefit."

Renji chuckled as he walked over to the conference table and sat down. Massive amounts of books were scattered on the table. Some were opened, while others were closed and stacked on top of each other. Renji gazed at the writing on the side of the closes book to him. It read: '_Seireitei History'_. "You're here on a Saturday night, reading about the past?"

Seikatsu stacked another few books and slid them away. "I need to know as much as I can about anything related to Aizen, Tousen, and Gin since most of the people here know him… uh… well knew a fake version of him. Plus I don't really see the point in going out when you have this free time to better yourself."

Renji leaned back into his chair with a frown. "You really were a hollow before. Got no idea about what you're missing."

Seikatsu groaned as he rested his head against the pile of open books. "I get it. I need to get out more and experience things. I've been told that hundreds of times and it's not going to sink in anytime soon." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up and returning to his books.

"That's cause you don't know have anyone to experience with." Seikatsu stopped reading and looked at the lieutenant, waiting for him to continue. "Like Shuuhei for example. He's out with someone on their anniversary, which is good because Shuuhei's been single for a long ass time and he really could have used someone when his captain left." He could remember how lonely Shuuhei looked, even if the man tried his best to push forward like it never happened.

The captain smiled a little again. "Yea, it's great that he and Iba are together then." Renji nodded before it hit him seconds later.

"Shuuhei and Iba are dating?! They're both gay?!" Renji yelled as he stood up and demanded for more answers. "When the hell did this happen?"

Seikatsu raised an eye brow. Surely Shuuhei had told Renji about Iba and him. Realization had dawned onto him. Shuuhei or Iba probably wanted to keep it a secret as long as they could. The captain laughed nervously. "I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone. Please don't say anything. If what you said is true, then I want Shuuhei to be happy for as long as he can."

They both sat down quietly, both waiting for Renji to express his thoughts. Renji rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed. "I wouldn't want to ruin that for sempai. Besides, I can keep a secret." Seikatsu let out a sigh of relief that he would not be maimed by Iba or Shuuhei in case it got out. The only reason he knew himself was because he caught them kissing in the lieutenant's office. Seikatsu just shrugged and said to carry on and not to wake him up with their ruckus love making. The next morning, Shuuhei was like an annoying streetlight that turned red once you got near it.

The sound on Renji calling his formal name brought him back to reality. "Don't call me that. Shuuhei does it because he wants to, but if you don't want to, that's fine with me."

He looked hesitant about it at first, but slowly nodded. "From the way you said it, you sound like you're jealous of Shuuhei having Iba." His smirk grew as Seikatsu grew redder.

"I'm not jealous of either of them!" He yelled as he tossed a book that Renji caught with ease. Renji set it down on a pile and watched as the captain twitched in anger before replacing it with a different emotion. "I'm not jealous of them, but of what they have. I want to know what they feel that makes them happy." He smiled sheepishly. "Although, even if I had a chance at it, I wouldn't even know what to do."

Renji smiled back him. "You just need someone who will take the initiative." Before Seikatsu could ask what he meant by that, Renji leaned over and pressed his lips against the man's.

Seikatsu was surprised at first, not understanding what Renji was even thinking. However, his thoughts processes began to grow less as Renji slipped his tongue passed the captain's lips. He felt strange at this point. His body felt like it was on fire, but would never burn him. His stomach began to flutter a bit for some odd reason. The feeling of Renji doing this made him feel light and fuzzy.

Renji backed away a little smiling at the haziness and embarrassed look Seikatsu tried to hide and failed. He didn't even know why he did that. He never had thought of Seikatsu in a sexual way before. Heck, they barely knew each other except that they knew Shuuhei. That somehow changed as his body moved unknowingly and he made a move on the captain. The kiss felt good, but grew to be freaking amazing as his tongue slipped into Seikatsu's mouth. The taste of cherries was a surprise though. It made it want him to see if the man's whole body tasted like that.

"What… what was that?"

The lieutenant couldn't help, but laugh at the expression on the other's face. He leaned forward with their lips mere inches apart. "That was me helping you experience what you've been missin."

Seikatsu pondered that thought for a moment before a darker shade of red covered his face. "Can we do it again?"

**Author Note**: I like this a lot. I had to nag at a few people to get the courage to post it, but it was worth it. The name is not fully mine and I must apologize for that. The name came from the user KivaEmber and is used in one of her stories 'Parenting for Dummies'. I am truly sorry KivaEmber for using it, but I liked the name so much after I read your story. It's not really the same person, but I personally feel you should get credit for the name.

With that out of my system, I would like to thank my friend Ryan, who I pestered for a long time to read it and tell me what she thought of it. Without her, I would have never had the courage to post this. Also thanks to KivaEmber for finding a name that I absolutely fell in love with. Until next time!


End file.
